


Chartreuse

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Krem makes Kyrrha a gift. (Pst, this was a prompt from Restitutor_Orbis)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s)
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 4





	Chartreuse

Kyrrha climbed the staircase that lead into her chambers. She was exhausted from meeting after meeting with her advisors as they drew closer to finding Corypheus. She could see the back of Krem’s head the entire way up the stairs and from the looks of it he was concentrating on something. When she finally reached him, she took a spot next to him on the sofa and giggled. 

Laid out around him were pieces of chartreuse fabric that had been cut apart. A spool of thread laid in his lap which was attached to a sharp needle that he worked with, sewing the pieces together.

“Whose that one for then?” she puzzled.

“I was trying to finish it before you arrived,” he answered, his face concentrating harder on his task.

“Oh?” she replied. “Why is that?”

“Well, it’s for you actually,” he said, laying his work down temporarily in his lap. “I found this fabric when we went through Val Royeaux and it reminded me of you so I grabbed it. I wanted to finish it and surprise you.”

Kyrrha giggled once more, “That’s very sweet.”

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder as he set back to work. She watched him quietly as he finished. Krem handed the little stuffed nug to her and she hugged it tightly.

“What shall we name this one?” Kyrrha wondered as she walked over to her bed. “Ah I know, Charlie!”

“Why Charlie, dearest?”

“For his color of course!” she told him as she sat the little toy down neatly on top of a mountainous pile of the little stuffed animals. “I think this is the best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
